PROMISE
by aryangevin
Summary: Sasuke pikir yang menyewanya kali ini adalah seorang laki-laki tua gemuk yang biasa menyewanya. Tapi ternyata, hanya seorang bocah. Bocah yang masih menggunakan seragam SMA di tubuhnya yang sedang duduk santai sambil merokok. For NaruSasu Day. Musim Gugur. RnR, please?


PROMISE

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, little OOC, sho-ai, etc

Special for NaruSasu day.

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

"Aku mengerti."

Pemuda itu mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya. Seharusnya, ia hari ini libur dari 'pekerjaannya'. Namun bosnya bilang bahwa pelanggan hari ini begitu memaksa untuk dilayani. Hingga pelanggan tersebut berani merogoh kocek yang cukup banyak dan sanggup membuat bosnya itu tergiur.

Di sana tidak ada siapapun. Para pekerja yang ada di sana sudah disewa oleh pelanggan masing-masing. Hanya tersisa Sasuke saja, yang kini harus merelakan hari liburnya untuk melakukan pekerjaannya tersebut.

Ya, kalian tentu paham bahwa mencari pekerjaan sangat sulit di kota ini. Sasuke yang begitu terdesak akan masalah keuangan berani mengambil jalan sempit ini. Kalau ia tidak mendapatkan uang, ia tidak tahu hendak tinggal dimana dan makan apa. Seluruh keluarganya sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan maut. Hanya tinggal seorang.

Jadi, apapun yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke tidak ada yang melarangnya, bukan? Termasuk melakukan pekerjaan haram tersebut.

Kini Sasuke sudah menjalani hidup yang nyaman. Kini ia bisa tinggal dengan santai di apartemen yang dibelikan oleh bosnya. Namun sebagai jaminan bahwa Sasuke harus tetap menjalani 'pekerjaannya'. Tentu Sasuke tidak keberatan untuk itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin Sasuke sudah mati karena kelaparan.

Sasuke lagi-lagi mendesah. Jujur saja, pekerjaannya ini tidak berat. Hanya saja butuh mental kuat untuk melakukannya.

Ia mengecek keadaan dirinya. Cukup menarik, dan ia tak ingin pelanggannya kecewa. Maka dari itu, Sasuke salah seorang yang cukup digemari oleh pelanggan-pelanggannya. Selain itu juga, Sasuke merupakan termahal di antara lainnya.

Ia mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di meja ruang tengahnya. Kemudian menuju garasi dan menghidupkan mobilnya.

Sasuke mengambil _handphone_-nya yang tersimpan dalam saku. Mencari sebuah pesan yang dikirim oleh bosnya. Di sana tertera sebuah alamat, dimana alamat tersebut menuju ke sebuah hotel yang sangat mewah di kota ini.

Sasuke menyeringai. Benar-benar orang kaya, eh?

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah sampai pada alamat yang dituju. Sesuai yang ia duga, hotel ini memang benar-benar mewah. Lihat saja muka bosnya yang sangat cerah sekali malam ini. Ia datang sembari memeluk Sasuke erat. Sangat erat, membuat Sasuke sesak napas seketika.

"Oh, Sasuke. Kau datang akhirnya!" Bosnya itu memeluknya sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Entah terharu atau ia sedang ada masalah. Entahlah. Sasuke tak mau memikirkannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke pendek.

Kiba—nama bos Sasuke—melepaskan pelukkannya, dan memandang Sasuke haru. "Kukira kau takkan datang mengingat hari ini adalah hari liburmu. Entah siapa yang harus kuserahkan padanya. Dia sangat pemaksa sekali." Kiba pun menghapus air matanya. "Kau tahu, dia memberikanku banyak uang! Dan akan kujamin setengah dari uang ini akan berada di rekeningmu!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kupegang janjimu." Ia melangkah meninggalkan Kiba. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menatap Kiba. "Dimana kamarnya?"

"AH!" Kiba teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh kantong celananya dan menyerahkan benda itu kepada Sasuke. "Hampir aku lupa. Ada di kamar nomor 2310."

Sasuke mengambil kertas yang berisi nomor kamar tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang sedang tersenyum senang karena mendapatkan uang banyak malam ini.

Sasuke berjalan sembari melihat-lihat nomor kamar yang sedang ditujunya. Baru kali ini Sasuke memasuki hotel yang begitu mewah. Sebelum-sebelumnya pelanggan yang biasa menyewa dirinya hanya mengundangnya menuju rumah mewah pelanggan tersebut. Atau paling tidak menyewa hotel kelas menengah yang bahkan apartemen Sasuke masih lebih bagus daripada hotel tersebut. Tapi Sasuke takkan mau membawa pelanggannya ke apartemennya tersebut.

Kamar hotel yang dituju hampir berada di ujung koridor. Sasuke mengecek kembali kertas yang bertuliskan nomor kamar yang ada ditangannya. Kemudian mencocokkannya. Dan ternyata kamar inilah yang sedang dicari oleh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara laki-laki yang menyahut di dalamnya.

Sasuke mengernyit. Ternyata pelanggannya kali ini adalah laki-laki, eh?

Sasuke tidak keberatan pelanggan tersebut seorang laki-laki atau wanita. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Yang Sasuke inginkan hanya memuaskan pelanggannya setelah menerima uangnya.

Pemuda bermata hitam itupun membuka pintu tersebut sesuai dengan perintah laki-laki yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Setelah membukanya, Sasuke kemudian mengunci kamar tersebut dari dalam.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Dan ia sedikit terkejut.

Sasuke pikir yang menyewanya kali ini adalah seorang laki-laki tua gemuk yang biasa menyewanya. Tapi ternyata, hanya seorang bocah. Bocah yang masih menggunakan seragam SMA di tubuhnya yang sedang duduk santai sambil merokok.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendengus seketika melihat penampilan seorang bocah di depannya. Apa dia merasa sudah dewasa dengan merokok seperti itu? Apa dia sudah merasa dewasa dengan menyewanya seperti ini?

Bocah yang memiliki rambut pirang itu tengah menikmati hisapan rokok di tangannya. Kemudian dari mulutnya berhembus asap rokok, mengenai wajah Sasuke.

"Hanya seorang bocah ternyata." Sasuke mengambil suara pertama, mengomentari.

Bocah berambut pirang itu mendengus. "Heh! Aku bukan bocah, Teme! Tidakkah kau melihat aku sudah memakai seragam SMA?" ujarnya keberatan.

Sasuke bersandar di pintu sembari melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku tahu." Ia tetap memperhatikan bocah pirang itu. "Tapi tetap saja dimataku kau adalah seorang bocah ingusan yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah." Sasuke berkata dengan nada tajam.

Pemuda yang disangka bocah oleh Sasuke itu pun melangkah maju dan mencengkram kerah Sasuke. "Kau!" nadanya terdengar tinggi. "Diamlah! Aku adalah Naruto, orang yang akan menyewamu malam ini!"

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Oh ya?" Sasuke pun menepis cengkraman tersebut, membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus melepaskan cengkramannya. "Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini? Orang tuamu?"

Mata Naruto menyipit tajam. "Jangan bawa-bawa orang tuaku di sini! Kau cukup diam dan layani aku!" Ucap Naruto marah. Ia kembali duduk di atas ranjang dan menghisap rokoknya dalam.

Naruto hanya ingin bersenang-senang di sini. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan masalah sekolah dan keluarganya. Ia butuh hiburan. Namun, setelah datang ke tempat ini, bukannya hiburan yang ia dapat, melainkan kekesalannya bertambah karena pemuda di depannya ini.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto. "Melayanimu?" Sasuke menarik dasi yang sudah terikat longgar di leher Naruto. Membuat kedua wajah berbeda warna kulit itu kembali dekat. "Tidak akan." Sasuke pun mengambil rokok yang terselit di bibir Naruto. Membuangnya ke lantai lalu menginjaknya.

"Hey—"

"Pulang dan belajar di rumah, Dobe. Orang sepertimu tidak pantas di sini." Sasuke bersiap untuk berbalik.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Pulanglah, dan ambil kembali uangmu itu. Aku tidak akan melayani bocah sepertimu." Sasuke pun membuka pintu tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kamarnya.

Hening melanda. Setelah itu Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya dan mengambil sebatang rokok lagi dari kantong celananya. Ia menghidupinya, menghisap dalam kemudian menghembuskan asap dari rokok tersebut. Ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"He? Pulang dan belajar katanya?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian terkekeh. Lalu tertawa keras.

Pemuda yang menarik!

Naruto sudah terbiasa menyewa beberapa orang untuk melayaninya. Baik itu laki-laki maupun wanita. Mereka semua tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan Naruto. Yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah uang. Dan ketika Naruto berikan apa yang mereka minta, mereka akan berikan kepuasan untuk Naruto.

Tapi, baru kali ini Naruto menerima penolakan dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang baru saja meninggalkannya beberapa menit yang lalu dari kamar ini. Ia menolak karena dirinya hanya seorang bocah? Heh, pemuda itu terlalu menganggap remeh Naruto.

Lihat saja. Ia tidak akan melepaskan pemuda tersebut.

…

Ponsel Sasuke berdering saat Sasuke tengah menikmati tontonan menarik yang disajikan oleh salah satu stasiun tv. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau meninggalkan tontonan menarik tersebut dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Ponsel tersebut terus saja berdering, meski sempat berhenti beberapa detik yang lalu. Mungkin pemberitahuan penting, dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menerimanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut mengernyit ketika melihat deretan nomor tak dikenal yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Siapa yang menghubunginya? Sasuke pun tak tahu. Tak banyak yang tahu mengenai nomor ponselnya. Hanya beberapa orang terdekatnya dan keluarga jauhnya yang tahu.

Deringan di ponsel tersebut berhenti. Sasuke tak sempat mengangkatnya. Namun, ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu akan meletakkannya kembali, ponsel itu berdering lagi. Dan dengan deretan nomor yang tidak dikenal. Sasuke memencet tombol hijau.

"Halo?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

Sasuke memicing tajam. Ia masih mengingat betul suara ini. Bocah itu…

"Apa?"

"Kupikir salah nomor." Terdengar kekehan dari lawan bicaranya. "Bisa kita bertemu?"

"Untuk melayanimu? Tidak." Sasuke bersiap untuk memutuskan hubungan tersebut. Namun suara lawan bicaranya mencegahnya.

"Tidak untuk itu." Jeda sementara. Lalu terdengar hembusan napas. "Di sini dingin sekali."

"Lalu, apa maumu, Dobe?" Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar kesal.

"Bisakah kau menemuiku di taman kota?"

Sasuke mengernyit. Menemuinya? Di taman kota? Jangan harap. "Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Aku ingin menemuimu." Nada bicara pemuda berambut pirang itu terdengar manja di telinga Sasuke.

"Jawabanku tetap sama."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjemputmu!"

Mati. Dan Sasuke tak sempat membalasnya.

Pemuda itu pun memandangi layar ponselnya. Darimana pemuda itu tahu nomor ponselnya? Dan Sasuke tak ingin tahu mengenai hal itu. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali menuju ruang tengah dan menikmati acara yang ia tonton tadi.

Sasuke sedikit terlonjak manakala suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Tak biasanya ada orang yang mengunjunginya. Yang paling sering mengunjunginya kesini hanyalah Kiba, bosnya dan Gaara, salah satu sahabat dekatnya. Itupun paling tidak mereka berkunjung saat hari libur. Namun hari ini bukanlah hari libur.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang hendak berkunjung ke tempatnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa yang berkunjung bukanlah salah satu di antara dua orang yang telah disebutkan. Melainkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang telah ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menjemputnya." Ucapnya disertai cengiran lebarnya.

Sasuke bersiap untuk menutup pintu apartemennya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto telah lebih dulu menahan pintu tersebut dan menarik tangan Sasuke, menuju ke suatu tempat.

"He—"

"Diam dan ikutlah denganku!"

Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk memasuki mobilnya yang berwarna oranye. Awalnya Sasuke tidak mau menuruti perkataan Naruto. Namun pemuda berambut pirang itu memiliki sifat keras kepala. Ia mendorong pemuda tersebut dan lekas menutup pintu mobilnya. Barulah setelah ia masuk, mobil itu kini berjalan.

Sasuke melirik tajam pemuda yang duduk di samping itu. Senyum lebar tak henti-hentinya terlukis di wajahnya. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Naruto berdehem. "Ke suatu tempat."

"Dengan menggunakan piyama seperti ini?" Tentu Sasuke sadar mengenai dirinya yang masih menggunakan piyama tidur. Bahkan mandi saja ia belum melakukannya.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" Pada akhirnya Naruto memandang Sasuke. "Aku juga masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Sasuke pun memandang seragam yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Lalu ia mendengus. "Kau membolos."

"Tentu." Naruto tersenyum. Ia kembali fokus terhadap jalanan di depannya. "Untuk bertemu denganmu."

Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam saja, tak melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mana tahan sih ia menggunakan pakaian tipis seperti piyama tidur ini ketika cuaca dingin yang melanda di musim gugur? Orang bodohpun pasti akan berpikir untuk mengenakan pakaian tebal ketika mereka akan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan.

Naruto melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang memeluk dirinya sembari menggosok-gosokkan lengannya sendiri. Kentara sekali ia kedinginan dengan pakaian tipis tersebut. Naruto tahu akan hal itu.

"Dingin?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya, Dobe."

Naruto pun menghentikan mobilnya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan menengok ke arah kursi belakang. Mengambil jaketnya yang sempat ia bawa dari rumah. Lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Pakai ini."

Sasuke hanya melirik tidak minat pada jaket tebal berwarna oranye yang disodorkan oleh Naruto. Warna yang begitu mencolok. Sasuke takkan mau memakainya. Tapi, mengingat cuaca dingin ini, mau tak mau Sasuke pada akhirnya mengambil jaket dan memakainya. Dan Sasuke juga bisa melihat bahwa Naruto hanya memakai seragam tipis.

"Kau?"

Awalnya Naruto mengerjap. Tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke. Tapi ketika bola mata hitam itu melirik seragam yang dipakainya, barulah ia mengerti.

"Aku sudah biasa. Jangan dipikirkan." Jawabnya memamerkan seringainya.

Sasuke mendengus.

…

Alis Sasuke berkedut. Ia sudah bisa mengantisipasi kalau saja pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya ini akan membawanya ke hotel, atau paling tidak membawanya ke rumahnya. Sasuke tahu, pemuda ini tidak mengambil kembali uang yang telah ia berikan untuk menyewa Sasuke. Dilihat dari sikap Kiba yang tampaknya tenang-tenang saja tanpa ada keributan masalah keuangan sedikitpun.

Tapi masalahnya, pemuda ini…

Sasuke bisa melihat bertingkat-tingkat mangkuk berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Suasana yang cukup ramai di sekitarnya. Apalagi kalau bukan pemuda pirang ini telah membawanya ke kedai ramen, hanya untuk memakan bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen hangat yang penuh lemak tersebut.

Apa perutnya itu terbuat dari karet? Sudah berapa mangkuk yang ia habiskan? Lima mangkuk? Sepuluh mangkuk? Entahlah. Yang jelas pemuda itu sekarang meminta pada pelayan untuk menambah satu mangkuk lagi.

"Kau tidak makan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke takkan mau memakan makanan penuh lemak seperti ramen. Jujur saja, ia memang belum sarapan tadi pagi. Tapi melihat cara pemuda itu makan, seleranya terhadap makanan hilang sudah.

Memang rasanya paling enak kalau kita menikmati sajian hangat di musim gugur. Apalagi makan makanan berkuah seperti ramen ini misalnya. Melihat para pengunjung yang tidak henti-hentinya datang ke kedai ramen ini membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa kedai ini cukup terkenal di kalangan masyarakat.

"Kau pikir secangkir kopi panas itu akan membuatmu kenyang?"

"Setidaknya ini cukup daripada dirimu, Dobe." Sasuke mendengus. Ia merapatkan jaket kepunyaan Naruto di tubuhnya. Cuaca dingin semakin terasa saja. Maka dari itu ia menyeruput kopi panasnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke melihat rona merah di wajah Naruto. Tampaknya ramen memang menjadi kegemaran pemuda ini. Lihat saja ekspresinya itu. Seakan-akan ia mendapatkan sebuah keberuntungan besar jika ia memakan makanan berlemak tersebut. Sasuke mendesah, tak mengerti dengan sikap pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa kau bolos?" Sasuke bertanya memecah keheningan.

Sejenak Naruto menghentikan kegiatan memakan ramennya dan menatap Sasuke. "Untuk bertemu denganmu, tentu saja."

"Itu bukan jawabannya, Dobe." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

Naruto hendak melanjutkan memakan ramennya. Namun mendengar perkataan Sasuke, ia meletakkan kembali sumpitnya ke mangkuk ramen. "Apa harus dijawab?"

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa kau melakukan semua ini."

Naruto mendesah. Ya, memang ada alasan kenapa ia melakukan semua ini. Toh, siapa yang peduli. Anaknya membolos saja orang tuanya tidak tahu. Entah sudah berapa surat yang diajukan pihak sekolah untuk orang tuanya. Jangankan membaca, bahkan keberadaan mereka pun sangat jarang sekali di rumah. Mereka hanya terlalu mengutamakan pekerjaan mereka.

Di sekolah, ia hanya menjadi seseorang yang dipuja-puja. Naruto hanya ingin berteman selayaknya remaja-remaja sekolah lainnya. Namun tampaknya mereka hanya penjilat, tak ada ketulusan sedikitpun di mata mereka. Mereka hanya memandang Naruto sebagai salah satu anak dari seorang laki-laki yang namanya cukup dikenal dikalangan pembisnis. Bukan dikenal sebagai 'Naruto'.

Dan Naruto sungguh bosan dengan semua itu. Maka dari itu ia mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada setelah mendengar cerita Naruto. Ia mendengus. Ia memandang Naruto layaknya orang yang paling idiot di dunia ini.

"Tunjukkan dirimu sebagai 'Naruto', apa susahnya?"

Mata Naruto menatap tajam. "Kau pikir itu mudah?" Ia memutar kedua bola matanya.

Bocah ini. Apa ia benar-benar seorang idiot? Tentu Sasuke yang memiliki otak jenius itu merasa mudah melakukan ini semua. Sepertinya bocah ini harus disulut agar dia bisa berhasrat kepada sesuatu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tarik kembali kata-kataku."

Naruto mengernyit. Tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

Sasuke mendesah. Pemuda ini benar-benar idiot. "Kau belum mengambil uangmu kembali, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Membuat Naruto menjadi gugup seketika. Takut-takut kalau pemuda itu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh di keramaian seperti ini. Tapi nampaknya hanya pemikiran Naruto saja. Terlihat bahwa Sasuke hanya memperpendek jarak pandang antar mereka berdua.

"Kudengar dua bulan lagi akan ada ujian sekolah. Benar?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Ia bisa melihat dengan jarak sedekat ini bahwa wajah Sasuke benar-benar menarik. Dan juga bola mata hitam pekat itu tak lepas dari pandangannya.

"Jika kau bisa meraih tiga besar di sekolahmu. Aku akan melayanimu. Aku jamin." Dan setelah itu Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto, di depan banyak orang.

Naruto mengerjap saat Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya. Tak begitu sadar apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh pemuda ini.

Dan wajah Naruto pun akhirnya memerah.

Sasuke mendengus melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah itu. "Ayo, Dobe. Antar aku pulang."

…

Menikmati segelas kopi hangat. Sebentar lagi musim gugur akan berakhir. Dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Dan itu artinya, akan ada banyak orang yang butuh 'kehangatan'.

Baru saja pemuda berambut hitam itu meletakkan kopi hangatnya di atas meja, ponsel miliknya bordering. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat nama 'Kiba' di layar ponselnya. Memencet tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, kau sibuk?"

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan bosnya itu. "Tidak."

"Bisa kau kemari?"

Sasuke mendesah sejenak. Tentu ia tahu panggilan ini, apalagi kalau bukan melayani pelanggannya. "Aku ke sana setengah jam lagi."

Sesuai janjinya Sasuke datang setengah jam kemudian. Ia menghampiri Kiba yang tengah menunggunya harap-harap cemas. Begitu melihat Sasuke datang, dan seperti biasa ia memeluk pemuda tersebut.

"Kau datang!"

"Hn."

"Pelanggan tersebut keras kepala sekali. Ia memaksa untuk dilayani. Kau tahu? Ia membayar dengan angka tinggi! Bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Katakanlah Kiba tersebut pencinta uang. Tapi semua uang-uang itu tentu dibagi-bagikan kepada pekerjanya.

"Kupastikan setengahnya milikmu, Sasuke." Dan seperti biasa. Dia hanya mengambil setengahnya saja. Dan ia menepati janjinya.

Dan tunggu dulu. Ia merasa familiar dengan kejadian ini. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Dimana?"

Kiba lalu menyerahkan potongan kertas pada Sasuke. Memberikan alamat yang akan ditujunya. "Datanglah ke alamat ini. Pelanggan tersebut ingin kamu datang ke tempatnya."

…

Apartemen yang cukup mewah. Tak begitu kalah dengan kepunyaannya. Itulah yang ditangkap Sasuke ketika ia mengunjungi tempat ini.

Namun, bukan saatnya Sasuke menganggumi tempat ini.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan alamat yang tertera di kertas yang dipegangnya. Dan Sasuke yakin betul inilah tempatnya.

Sasuke mulai memencet bel yang terdapat di pintu apartemen tersebut. Dan terdengar sahutan yang berasal dari dalam apartement. Dan… suara itu terasa familiar di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke acuh. Ia memasuki apartemen itu. Dan begitu ia masuk, ia langsung dihadapkan oleh sebuah buku laporan kesiswaan di depan matanya.

Apa-apaan ini?

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambilnya dan membuka buku laporan tersebut, tanpa melihat si penyodor buku tersebut.

Halaman pertama yang tertera adalah biodata seorang siswa. Dan ia bernama Naruto Uzu—tunggu! Ini—Sasuke langsung mengenyahkan pandangannya yang tertuju pada buku dan mengalihkan ke wajah si pemilik. Terlihat cengiran lebar yang menguasai wajah pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

Sasuke tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia… terkejut.

Dua bulan ini Sasuke tak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan seseorang bernama Naruto setelah kejadian di kedai ramen yang lalu. Sasuke pikir, pemuda itu tengah mencari orang lain untuk melayaninya. Tapi sekarang—

Naruto mengambil kembali buku laporan tersebut. Ia membalik halaman demi halaman dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. "_See_? _I got first rank_!"

Sasuke terdiam. Jadi selama ini yang dilakukan pemuda itu adalah—

"Kau tahu? Untuk mendapatkan semua ini tidak sulit. Aku harus membayar beberapa guru untuk menjadi guru _private_-ku agar aku bisa menguasai beberapa mata pelajaran. Aku juga harus belajar siang dan malam. Dan aku hampir setiap hari lupa makan. Aku harus bangun pagi dan tidur cepat—sesuatu yang kubenci. Dan aku—"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menangkap wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak. Ia terpaku dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Semenit kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memandang Naruto dengan alis mengernyit. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia menjadi syok begitu?

"Dobe?"

Dan seringai itu tiba-tiba saja terlukis di bibir Naruto. Sasuke merinding melihatnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia harus menepati janjinya yang pernah ia katakan dulu.

"Jadi?"

"_As your wish_."

Dan sepanjang malam itupun mereka habiskan berdua di ranjang dengan penuh kenikmatan.

…

**FIN**

…

_**Entahlah. Saya tidak tahu kenapa jadi begini. Inilah hasilnya jika mood saya naik turun saat mengetik. Soalnya saya sudah janji sama coughistricough buat ngasih ini sebagai 2nd anniversary #nyengir**_

_**Oh ya, Naruto blushing gitu bukan bermaksud dia jadi uke. Ciyus. Ada saatnya seme pun kadang bisa blushing melihat tingkah uke-nya. Nga selamanya juga uke blushing terus menerus -_-**_

_**Review?**_

_**Happy NaruSasu day, minna!**_


End file.
